


I think I lovve you too

by Alien_Zodiac_413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Zodiac_413/pseuds/Alien_Zodiac_413
Summary: An Eridan Ampora x Reader fluff
Relationships: Eridan Ampora & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	I think I lovve you too

In this story Eridan and Y/N are both 18 and live on earth c  
Eridan lives in a mansion kinda out of the way from everyone.

You and Eridan had been morials,the troll equivalent of best friends for as long as you could remember. You first met when he “trolled” you on pesterchum,which later turned into him venting to you and you becoming his friend. The first time you two actually met was in the Sburb game. You were amazed by his appearance,not just because he was an alien but because of how pretty you thought he was.

You and Eridan are both 18 now,you’ve never really had a relationship before and You decided that today you’d confess your feelings to him.  
You're walking up the big driveway of Eridan’s hive,He lives away from everyone else in town and you're his only visitor.  
As you walk up to the big double doors you’re breath hitches in your throat,You’ve done this countless times by now so why are you so nervous? As you ring the doorbell you hear the sound of footsteps coming towards the door.

“Oh hey Y/N, You’re looking nice today” Eridan says opening the door.  
Eridan looks generally the same as he did during sburb but he has some scars here and there and longer horns.  
“Hi Eridan,” you say, trying not to stutter.  
“Please come in,” Eridan says, opening the door wide enough for you to come in.

You follow Eridan to his living room,It’s fancy with violet coloured furniture with gold assets. You sit on the velvet couch as Eridan sits next to you.  
“Y/N,Wwhat’s wwrong,” Eridan says looking at you with concerned eyes.  
“Well Eridan I-” You pause for a moment  
“I have to tell you something,something that I’ve wanted to tell you for a very long time.”  
Eridan sits quietly,Waiting for what you have to tell him.  
“I-”  
“I think I’m…..In love with you….” You say the last bit quietly,waiting for the rejection,the loss of your friend but no.  
Eridan gently puts a hand on your shoulder.  
“I think I feel the same.” He says as he gives you a kiss on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some x reader stuff so I hope you enjoy


End file.
